Journey On Once More
by Phoenix Miko
Summary: Kagome, Ryuuki and Seiran were once inseparable friends but after along period of separation will they be able to recall and be close friends once again with different duties weighing down on each? And what are the demons doing in Saiunkoku?... Enjoy!
1. New Adventure Starts

Journey On Once More

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter1

Seiran was on patrol once again since those stubborn Satsujinzoku wouldn't leave them alone. Here they were in Koren to take care of some business with Sa Sakujun; at least that was what Shuurei said. He wasn't at all happy about this. He never wanted to see Sakujun's face or else he would end up killing him. Seiran could not forgive that man ever since he made advances on Shuurei. Thinking of him made Seiran's blood boil. After all, he did love his lady and respected her; he would definitely give up his life protecting her from whatever harm might come to her, especially men like Sakujun. Seiran was walking at a quickened pace now but he was also distracted, both were not a good combination for him. He was completely vulnerable at the moment. And just he was about to walk faster out of his anger, something right behind him sneaked up and roared. Seiran's eyes widened as he realized that he couldn't unsheathe his sword in time and he knew for sure that he was going to die when he felt creature raise its arm, preparing to strike him down.

When he felt nothing, he took the risk of looking behind him expecting that Ensei would be there with a smug grin on his face or some other man that sought to help him. But what he saw wasn't on his list of expectations at the moment. He saw a huge black bear with blood red eyes and a vicious snarl on its face and a raised paw in the air in mid swing, the thing did not move for a minute before it fell down on the ground—dead with an arrow in its back. Seiran looked around, determined to find the person who helped him only to see a raven-haired girl in miko garments with a bow in one hand and a cautious arrow in the other. She was looking at the bear on the ground making sure it was dead before putting her arrow back in her quiver of arrows on her shoulder. Then she looked at him.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her voice filled with concern as her azure eyes looked into his dark green ones.

"Yes, thank you." He was unsure if this girl was a friend or foe but sensing no ill intentions, he gave her a small smile.

"Good. Now then, would you care for some lunch?" He was a little confused; first, because he thought it was only a few minutes after breakfast. Secondly, because they haven't met since thirty seconds ago and she was asking him to have lunch with him. He watched as she took out a couple of onigiri and handed one to him. He looked at the onigiri warily thinking it was poisoned then he heard the girl sigh,

"It's not poisoned, you know. Why would I save you from that youkai if I was just going to kill you afterwards? Sheesh! You're worst than Inuyasha." She shook her head. Wondering who this 'Inuyasha' character was, he took the onigiri and sniffed it discreetly before taking a small bite. It was the best one he had tasted! It could even rival his mistress's.

"Well? How is it?" She asked with a pleased glint in her eyes. He nodded and swallowed before answering,

"Delicious." He wondered just who is this girl. After all, it's not everyday you get saved from a youkai by a miko who offers lunch afterwards. _Wait…youkai? I thought there was no such thing as youkai._

"Good. Now how about we sit down and talk. I know you're bound to have some questions for me." She said as she walked over to a tree and sat down while taking a bite from her own food. She patted the space beside her, urging him to sit down. Seiran, not one to turn down a request from someone who saved his life, sat down. He was surprised that this girl could read him so easily as to know that he wanted some answers. So he started asking,

"Not to seem rude but, who exactly are you?" he looked at her.

"How stupid of me!" she said as she bonked herself on the head.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. Pleased to meet you. And you are?" The name seemed to ring a bell but he merely ignored it.

"Shi Seiran." He watched as the girl beside him smiled. But before he could ask his other question, they were suddenly surrounded by demons. Kagome stood up bow and arrow at hand. Seiran stood as well, drawing his sword.

"Well then, guess we'll have to finish up here before anything else." She chided in a merry voice but her eyes were showing her anticipation to fight as her mouth formed a smirk.

"Indeed."

And with that, both charged at the youkai surrounding them. Seiran, though still confused, did not waver in skill. He was still unsure as to why there are demons here now when they only exist in tales and weird folklore but he fought as gracefully as ever. Every once in a while, Seiran would glance at his companion who seemed to be an expert in battles and wonder if she truly was a 'girl' instead of a mature warrior. She was having fun really, it's been 7 years since she first fell down that well and a year since she completed her task as the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. She was forced back to her time as expected and lived normally except for a few demon attacks after all she still carried the Jewel and she made a gap in Time from all that traveling between worlds allowing youkai to pass through. Other than that, she was living normally for half a year when a strange messenger came to her house and announced that she was to leave for Sa Province in a month by order of the Emperor Ryuuki. She agreed almost instantly. It would be good to meet her friend again.

She and Ryuuki were childhood friends before her and her family moved to Tokyo and before he was declared as an Emperor of Saiunkoku. She was happy for him but he was not, since she was one of the few friends he had. Prince Seien, Ryuuki and she were the closest of friends. It started when her family served the previous Emperor as his spiritual aid since there was a time of drought and famine and war. It started when a young Kagome found the little Ryuuki crying in the gardens. She comforted him until Seien appeared. Since then, they were almost inseparable and they would have fun together in order to cheer the little boy up.

She came here for a mission from Ryuuki. Just another way to kill time, was what she said when she agreed. Indeed, she was enjoying this fight when, all too soon was it over. She sighed in disappointment as she turned to Seiran with a victorious smile.

"Now then, what was your other question?" She continued as if nothing happened.

"Why are there youkai here? I thought they were only in stories."

"That would be my fault." He looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"You see…" She told him her story leaving her time traveling and Sengoku life out of it making it about a weird gap between dimensions and that she could sense it because she was miko and it was only created when some strong demons tried to break through. It wasn't all truth but it wasn't all a lie either. Seiran knew this wasn't the real explanation but understood her need for secrecy; after all, they just met. Or so he thought.

"Also, the Emperor had given me an order and I will carry it out in Sa Province. Or something like that." she finished with a smile.

"Well then, I suppose you should come with me and my traveling companions since we are heading for almost the same place." He suggested as he started to walk back the way he came stretching out his hand for her to take. Kagome beamed at him and immediately joined him towards Shuurei and the others. They had no idea what surprise they would receive when they got there.

TBC…

Please read and review!

Edited!


	2. A Job and Its Unreasonable Consequences

Journey On Once More

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

"RYUUKI?!"

Kagome and Seiran looked at each other, both curious and worried as to what's happening inside the house. Seiran was just as confused as Kagome but with a shrug and a small smile he opened the door of the house and led her in. There they saw a boy with green hair tied in a ponytail and looked totally innocent as he sipped his tea with a smile. They also saw a taller man with darker green hair, also in a ponytail, which had a smirk on his face as he watched two people create a 'friendly' commotion. One was a female, younger than Kagome, who seemed annoyed with the other person who was clinging to her neck like a spoiled child. That person was obviously male and he had long golden hair. Kagome recognized him immediately.

"Ryuuki...?" she asked, still unsure if it was her friend from long ago or if he remembered her. All their attention turned to her. The boy looked at her in wonder and surprise. The dark-green haired man was smiling at her fully while leaning on his staff. The girl just 'eh?'-ed in embarrassment and bewilderment causing her cheeks to turn red. The man with long golden hair looked around the room to see who called his name and saw a woman who looked like his old friend. Then without warning, he jumped off of Shuurei and went straight towards Kagome, knowing her immediately.

"Kagome! It's so good to see you again!" he shouted as he lunged at her wrapping his arms around her neck almost cutting off her supply of oxygen.

The impact was so sudden and unexpected that it made both of them fall down laughing. Kagome wrapped her own arms around Ryuuki and laughed with all her might as she was overcome by the joy of reuniting with her friend after 9 years. She hugged him the tightest she could and he did the same until eventually they released each other for some much needed air.

"Same old Ryuuki, always so excited!" observed Kagome as Seiran helped her to her feet. Shuurei helped His Highness to get up as well, while staring at the girl who seems so familiar with her royal suitor. Seiran's eyes widened when he remembered the Kagome from his childhood. He was about to tell her right then and there that he was Seien but decided that it was for the best that she didn't know who he was right now. There were already a lot of complications in his life as it is. He couldn't drag her in all of it when they haven't seen each other for 15 years. It was so long ago but he could never forget one of the few friends he has ever had. He knew that if she found out that he was Seien, she would forget everything else and get mad for a while before hugging him senseless. As tempting as it sounded, he couldn't do it. _Pathetic, Seiran, just royally pathetic..._

"Ah, thank you, Seiran." She said as the man finished helping her stand. Ryuuki eyed his older brother. It seems that somehow, Ryuuki noticed that he did not and ha no intention on telling Kagome who he really was anytime soon. Seiran just shook his head and gave Ryuuki a sad smile. Ensei caught the gesture and was frowning a bit, too. He needed to have a good talk with his _pal,_ later, but for now, he would greet the woman,

"Well, hello, milady. It seems we have another princess on board. Call me Ensei." Kagome blushed a little at the comment but nodded at his request. Eigetsu, out of sheer curiosity, asked,

"Um, who are you exactly?" he asked, uncertainty lacing his voice. Kagome smiled at him with a warm smile,

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, little one. And you are?" _'Higurashi?! No, that's impossible...' _thought Ensei and Shuurei but Eigetsu was all too busy being cheered up to notice the girl's family name and they only let the name slide, it was just too impossible to be true. Eigetsu brightened at Kagome's kindness and introduced himself with a bow,

"I'm To Eigetsu, co-governor of Sa Province." Kagome smile grew wider as she stepped forward and bowed,

"Well then, I'm pleased to meet you, Eigetsu-kun. Please take care of me during my stay in Sa Province..." She looked up from her bow and smiled again,

"...ne?" Eigetsu's cheeks were blood-red as he had never had anyone so kind to him outside of their little group. Everyone in the room smiled, too. Nervously, he replied,

"H-H-Hai..." Kagome stood up straight once again and turned to the girl.

"May I please ask for your name?" it was Shuurei's turn to bit a bit flustered but she handled her blush well, and quickly replaced it with a smile of her own as she answered with a bow,

"I'm Kou Shuurei, the other co-governor of Sa Province." Kagome bowed again, and said in a kind voice,

"Please take care of me, too then, Shuurei- chan. I do hope we'll be great friends." she said the last sentence with sincerity that matched no other. Seiran and Ryuuki smiled as Ensei smirked and Eigetsu was still blushing a little. Shuurei called for everyone to sit down as she went into the kitchen to make some snacks, Kagome announced that she will help. Then both disappeared into the hall. After making sure that the girls were gone,

"Ne, Seiran, how'd you find Kagome-chan?" asked Ensei. All of the others looked at the grayish-violet haired man as he sat in his chair calmly.

"I didn't. She found me." he cleared. They still looked confused so he continued,

"I was going my patrol until I lost track of where I was and what time it was. When I decided to go back, I was nearly attacked by a..."

"By a what?" Prodded Ensei. What thing in this whole wide world could catch his colleague off guard like that?

"...A _bear youkai_." all of the guys were shocked because like Seiran, they thought youkai only existed in stories, especially those of children. They didn't expect for these creatures to be real.

"So what happened? How did you come out of that alive and unscathed?" questioned a very worried yet interested Emperor. Seiran continued,

"Kagome shot it down by one of her arrows and after that we had a few more of them surrounding us. We managed the swarm of them somehow. It looked like Kagome was enjoying it, like she was an expert at slaying youkai." Eigetsu now had a worried look on his face. He never thought that that Kagome person was some sort of demon-slayer, heck; he never even thought there were such creatures as demons in the first place. How did she even manage to kill a fully-grown bear youkai with only one arrow? It was already hard to kill an ordinary bear much less a bear demon.

Everyone was now silent and contemplating on the information about this 'Kagome' person. It wasn't like they didn't trust her any less or any thing, it's just that, it's kind of hard to believe that a person like her would be able to kill demons with such expertise. Even Ryuuki was surprised. Never in his life did he think Kagome had the guts, let alone the power, to kill anyone anyway. It was hard for him, for them all to believe that a kindhearted person such as her would have killed so many, demon or not. After a few more moments of silence, Kagome and Shuurei went in the room with 2 trays in each hand. One was for the tea, the second was for the meat buns, the third was for daifuku and the other was for simple dessert to make everyone feel a bit better.

The sweet aroma of the food brought the boys out of their musings and into the real world. Kagome just smiled at them and distributed the food evenly so as there were no complaints from a certain Ensei (Shuurei told her that he was a bit childish), but since he was too distracted by the food, he hardly noticed. When, they all sat down to eat, Shuurei asked,

"So, Kagome-san, what business did you have to do here in Sa Province?" Kagome replied,

"I don't know really." Turning her head to the Emperor she asked,

"Ryuuki? What did you have me do here again?" Ryuuki's face darkened and so did his aura. _Is it really that bad of a job?_ Thought Kagome as she also became uncomfortable with the idea. Then Ryuuki replied,

"That was also, part of the reason why I came here myself. Your 'job' was decided by Shou-Taishi and I was unaware of it until it was too late. I didn't come here to you as the Emperor, but as your friend." He looked Kagome seriously in the eyes now and continued,

"*sigh*... Shou-Taishi wanted you to marry Sa Sakujun of the Sa clan." he stated regretfully. Everyone in the room was silent and stuck in the air of disbelief or in someone's case, anger. Kagome didn't know who this man was but she did know that she didn't want to get into an arranged marriage, with or without her knowing. She narrowed her eyes dangerously and asked,

"_Why?_" Everyone in the room stiffened at the fierceness in her voice. Ryuuki got his act together, ignored the chill that ran down his spine since this is the first time he heard Kagome use a tone like that and then he replied,

"The Sa clan, as it is, is both a threat and, at the same time it is not. Shou-Taishi wanted to make sure that they weren't going to be the former so he arranged for this without my knowing. He did it because he knows Sa Sakujun will do anything in his power to amuse himself and make his life interesting. And in doing this, he knows that Sakujun and the Sa clan will not act against us. He already tried to take Shuurei but Shou-Taishi knew he wouldn't succeed."

"Why is that?" asked Kagome, the venom in her voice remaining the same. Ryuuki shuddered but answered with a bit of pride as he looked at Shuurei lovingly with a knowing look,

"Because of me." Shuurei sighed and shook her head at his behavior but said nothing to deny it. Seiran smiled at the two. Ensei and Eigetsu were smiling now, too. Kagome noticed the atmosphere relieved itself of tension and sighed while asking,

"Why me? Aren't there any other girls who would be more appropriate for this kind of thing? I don't even know the guy. Sure I've read some books about this place but that doesn't mean I'd agree to marry any random guy! Besides, I don't think I've anything to attract his attention." looking at her sadly, Ryuuki replied,

"You didn't have to. Over 18 years ago, your family served the Emperor as the spiritual guides of the country. Your father was his friend, along with your family. You were one of the families who ranked higher than the rest because of your reputation for having the strongest, spiritual abilities, not to mention the kindest of hearts. Your family was one of those who cared for the people with all your hearts and they all loved your family back, earning a very high status among the people of this country. You still do, especially around these parts. That was why Shou-Taishi picked you, because you are from a family that is as powerful as the Kou family, in different ways, yes, but still, just as powerful."

Everyone now realized that she was a daughter of the famous 'Higurashi clan'. They thought it was some sort of mistake that a Higurashi clan member would return to Saiunkoku once again after the head of the clan, Kagome's father, died 9 years ago. Right after Kagome's father died along with a few of their clan members due to the spreading illnesses and too much exposure, the immediate family decided to leave this place to protect her and her younger brother from any more deaths. That was also part of the reason why the previous Emperor died, because his most trusted friend sacrificed his life to fulfill his duty, and the previous Emperor couldn't do anything about it. It weakened him greatly inviting his death.

Kagome suddenly lost her appetite and said,

"What will happen if I refuse?" Ryuuki looked at her, his eyes full of regret, sadness and guilt. But reply, he did,

"Then you will be disobeying a direct order from the Emperor as well as insulting the pride of the Sa clan. Either way, you shall be executed. Even though I was not the one who initiated it." he stated grimly. They all knew he didn't have a choice, even if he was Emperor. They really did need to control or even just subdue the Sa clan so as to remove their interference in any part of the Palace's future dealings, projects, etc. The Sa clan will have to be controlled one way or another, but this was the choice that made was made so as not to spill unnecessary blood in they knew that all too well.

Sighing she stated with a courageous yet cold tone,

"Fine. If this is the safest way for all of us, then it's just fine." then her face went all cheery again as if there was no talk of her arranged marriage to the leader of one of the most feared clans. Everyone was taken aback since they expected her to have a fit and march straight to Shou-Taishi and yell at him as well as to kick his ass but all they got was a cheery woman who acted as if nothing gloomy had transpired in the room. Seiran was calm outside but inside, he was imagining of a way to kill both Shou-Taishi and Sakujun in the slowest, most painful way he could imagine, and his imagination was quite elaborate, mind you. Too long have both of these men mess up his life, he was NOT going to allow them to mess up Kagome's!

"Are you really okay about this, Kagome-san? We can still try to find a way to get you out of this engagement." said a very concerned Eigetsu. Kagome's bangs covered he eyes for a while before answering with her happiest smile,

"It's fine. I just thought that my job would be something like killing the demons or protecting some sacred item or what-not. Things like that. I just never really thought I would bee in a situation like this at all. But it's not the first time, so, yeah, I'm fine with it." Ryuuki's eyes were downcast as he stated,

"Speaking of those things, they are also the rest of the reason you were sent here. Shou-Taishi also said that since you're a miko, it should be your duty..." finally, Ryuuki couldn't take anymore and blurted out,

"I'm sorry! If I'd been a good Emperor from the start then this shouldn't happen." Kagome looked at her friend and stood up to wrap her arms softly around his shoulders.

"Yeah, I heard that you did screw up at the start. I would've given you a spanking if we weren't adults already." This made everyone's mood cheer up as they laughed at Ryuuki who was blushing but smiling, too. Kagome ruffled his hair and said,

"Well, at least now I can visit you more often." Ryuuki removed her hand from his head while making a face that made everyone start laughing again. Then something popped in Kagome's mind,

"Has anybody seen Seien while I was gone? Ever since he was banished I tried numerous ways to contact him of find him but I couldn't. The people I asked said that the last time they saw Seien, he was in the woods fighting a group of bandits called the Satsujinzoku." Ensei and Ryuuki looked at Seiran expectantly. But he ignored them and said,

"I don't think anyone found the prince, Kagome."

"Oh...no one found Seien? So what did...? Never mind." Kagome said sadly as she sat back down in her chair. Ryuuki was sending him glares and so was Ensei meaning that they were going to have a 'little chat' with him later. Seiran knew he was going to have to convince them that she doesn't need to know who he was. _This is going to be a long night. _He thought. Shuurei and Eigetsu were clueless as to what was going on but they decided that it was better this way. At least they were all in higher spirits. No matter how low it still actually is.

Everyone ate in a comfortable silence until evening came and Kourin entered the room. There was an exchange of pleasantries and after what seemed like eternity, it was time for all of them to get some shut eye. All of them were too weary and tired to do anything else. Even Ryuuki stayed for the night hoping to give his foolish older brother a piece of his mind later on. Ensei was on the same boat and both would wait as everyone was asleep.

Kagome, however, had other things in mind...

Seiran, too...

TBC...

Read and review please! ^-^


	3. Lying To A Friend

Journey On Once More

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter3

Seiran walked silently right outside the place they were staying at and his thoughts kept drifting back to a certain miko. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was a full moon tonight. Staring at the moon made him reminisce about how the three of them met in the first place, him, Ryuuki and Kagome. In fact, it was Ryuuki who relayed the story to him in the first place...

_**Flashback...**_

_A young Seien walked around the corner trying to find Ryuuki. He had been too busy with his lessons lately and he wasn't able to care for his brother. He wondered if the others were cruel to him again. Seien was fond of Ryuuki because they were both unwanted and because of that they were forced to strive harder then the rest. They became the favorites of the Emperor which made the others even more furious. Seien sighed as he carefully went through a bush and there he saw Ryuuki sitting near a pond with a black-eye. His little brother was crying and that didn't sit well with Seien._

_The little prince was about to near his sobbing brother when a mysterious girl with black hair rushed to Ryuuki with a first-aid kit in her right hand and a basket of food on her left,_

"_Hey, Ryuuki, are you all right? Who did this to you? Was it that meanie again?" The girl sat down beside Ryuuki who continued to sob in her lap. The girl made cooing and soothing noises to calm him down. Little by little, his sobs died away._

"_Here.__I __brought __you__ food, __I__ thought __we __could __have __a__ picnic __here. __Now, __let __me__ see __that __eye __of__ yours.__" __Seien__ was __surprised __with__ the __interaction. __He __never __expected__ someone __to __befriend__ his __brother __like __this. __He__ watched__ on __as __the __girl __placed__ her __small __hands__ gently __on__ his __brother's __face__ and __they __started __to glow __a__ light __pink._ 'She's a priestess!' _Seien __thought __in __disbelief. __The __little__ girl __was __obviously __older__ than __Ryuuki __but __she__ was __way __younger __than__ him._

_Deciding that it was time he made himself known, Seien walked towards them with a kind smile on his face. The girl seemed to notice him first before glaring at him with distrust,_

"_If you hurt him, you'll be sorry." her girly voice made Seien chuckle lightly. Even if she was serious, he coudn't help himself. She was cute. Just when the girl was about to shout at him again, Ryuuki grabbed her hand,_

"_No, Kagome-neechan! He's Seien, my brother." The girl named Kagome looked at Ryuuki, confused,_

"_Aren't all of your siblings mean to you? Why is this one any different?" she asked innocently. Ryuuki clutched her arm,_

"_Because he's my brother." Kagome looked at him in confusion but nodded anyways. She'll trust him but if anything goes wrong, someone will get hurt sooner or later. Kagome neared Seien who was eying her with interest. She stopped in front of him and held out her hand,_

"_I'm Kagome, Prince Seien. It's nice to meet you." He eyed her once more. This girl does not act her age. In fact, she's more mature than others. Gaining his respect, Seien took her hand and shook it gently,_

"_It's nice to meet you, Kagome."_

_**End Flashback...**_

That was how their friendship started. Seiran was too caught up I his musings that he almost jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Ensei and Ryuuki glaring at him. Ryuuki was the first to speak,

"Why didn't you tell her that you were Seien?" Seiran shook his head,

"It's better off that she knows I no longer exist." Ensei smacked him on the head,

"Are you crazy? Did you see how depressed that girl was when you lied to her?" He winced and rubbed the sore spot on his head,

"If you two were so concerned, why didn't you tell her?" Ryuuki felt like strangling him for hurting a long time friend of theirs. He narrowed his eyes,

"Do you really think that she would like to hear it from us?" Ensei grumbled,

"What would you have done if we did tell her right then and there? What would she have done?"

"I would feel quite stupid." They all turned to the new person who joined in their conversation. Kagome stood there with a cold look. Ensei and Ryuuki took this as their cue to leave. Seiran sighed and turned away,

"How much did you hear?"

"I've heard enough." Kagome walked slowly towards him,

"Why? Why did you think that I was better of not knowing?" Kagome growled out. The young man did not reply so she continued, her tone shifted to hurt and desperation,

"Do you know how much time I spent worrying about you? I finally come back and you lie to me...Tell me, what's your reason for making me look like I'm insane." Seiran stared at her for a moment before turning away. He had nothing to say to her. He could not tell her of his past and how he was trying to live a different life. He could not simply tell her that he was running away. Away from the people who had anything to do with him in the past, he could not bear it if they were suddenly targeted and killed…like his mother.

Kagome stared at his back; it had been years since they last saw each other. When she saw him in the woods, she felt her heart skip a beat. She never thought that he was still alive; after all, rumors confirmed his death. Kagome had wanted to test him; to see if he would still remember her. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't imagining things. Kagome wanted him to give her a hint, a clue, anything that would tell her that he was the real Seien. Even though his unusual hair color gave him away immediately, it was still hard to believe.

But just when she wanted to ask him directly, she overheard their little conversation. He was willing to keep her in the dark. He was willing to pass off their miraculous reunion as a mere acquaintance between strangers. Tears started to form and Kagome failed miserably in holding them back,

"Do you really want to avoid me that much?" There was still no answer from the man that stood in front of her. Kagome clenched her fists,

"I don't know why you can't be truthful to me as a friend. We haven't seen each other in how long and y-you…you wanted me to continue believing you were dead?" He turned to face her this time with a hard look on his face,

"Yes." The miko's eyes widened.

The wind blew against them causing the leaves to fly past them as well. The moon shun above them as they stood completely still.

Seiran watched as her expression portrayed the betrayal she felt. He watched as she inwardly debated with herself whether or not to accept his lie. The tears that flowed freely down her smooth cheeks begged him to wipe them away and he wanted to. He wanted to take back all that he had said, he wanted to turn back time and tell her that he was ecstatic to see her. Seiran wanted to rush over to her and hold her tightly He wanted to tell her that he would never let her fall into the hands of that man. He wanted to keep her and never let her go but it was fear that held him back.

Ryuuki himself said that if Kagome were to refuse, she would be killed and Seiran would never allow it. Gathering his courage, he walked past her and through the door, leaving her to fall to her knees and cry…

TBC…

Read and review!

I know it's been a _REALLY_ long time since I updated, but I was having a tough time planning on how this story should proceed since I'm not actually watching Saiunkoku Monogatari anymore. I'm really sorry—for the wait; for the grammar and spelling errors; and for the fact that I will not continue this story according to the series itself. I'm really sorry but I hope you don't mind if I go about in a different way.

Anyway, I still hope you enjoyed.


End file.
